Secret meetings in the coffee shop
by juliar99
Summary: Beck is getting married to Jade it's been 10 years since they graduated Hollywood arts. One day he bumps into Tori and everything changes RATED T For later chapters just in case might change later
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fan fic i wrote this on an ipad so im sorry about the grammar, capital letters and **FULL STOPS** the next chapter will be more gramaticly correct. **sorry** to anyone i piss off

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the characters of Victorious. I own the plot**

* * *

Beck was walking into the coffee shop it was a usual Tuesday morning. He was standing in a big line waiting for his coffee. When he glanced to the right he saw a really beautiful girl.

"beck, don't, you have jade. don't do this" he thought to himself

But he Couldn't stop himself he ordered his coffee quickly and walked in the girls direction slowly thinking what he will say to her.

Beck knew he was handsome and charming. 10 years ago when he was in high remembered all the girls following him around, asking him for lifts only when Jade and Beck had their crisists meaning break ups but no matter what happened they would always get back together

Jade, Jade was the girl of his dreams so why was he walking up to this girl? He knew that Jade and him were engaged so what was so special about her that he had the need to talk to her.

But it was to late for beck to back out. the girl had already seen him walking towards her  
"Beck?, Beck Oliver?" she asked

"How did she know my name, do I know her?" Beck wondered to himself he was just a nobody a waiter. he obiviously had dreams to become an actor but it was hard getting into the buisness and many people just kept telling him he wouldnt make it

"hi, sorry do i know you?" beck asked bewildered

"its me tori do you seriously dont remember me beck?"

"tori is it really you. you changed so much since i last seen you what happened to the carreer of a superstar you always wanted. What its been like 10 years" beck was facinated by the fact that the girl he was so desperate to talk to a minute ago was tori vega his high school crush he hated that he had a crush on her since he was dating jade 'but the heart wants what the heart wants' he kept telling himself back then.

"well after i graduated from collage i moved to new york and met a guy which i thought was the guy of my dreams. Got married but after 2 years found out he was having an affair with my best friend. I just got a divorce so i moved back planning to get back into the buisness of singing and acting, now that im finally finished with answering phone calls and bringing coffee. What about you mr amazing who are you dating and what about your carreer as an actor?" Tori asked

"first of all that guy was a jerk you deserve better and if you must know i work in a crappy resturant with a salary that barly covers mine and jades morgage which answers the questions who im dating. Yep im still with jade were engaged now actually"

"congrats" said tori even though she could feel a sharp pain in her heart she loved beck from their first kiss in sikowitz's classroom but was too scared of addmiting it and now it turns out hes getting married so it's to late.

Beck looked at the clock he was going to be late for work if he didn't hurry up.

"tori it was great talking but im going to be late for work give me your number maybe we could meet up or something?" beck asked

" I have a better idea lets meet up here at the same time tommorow if your not working how does that sound?" she asked

"that would be great" beck replied even though he knew he had some wedding meeting with jade. he needed to meet up with tori tommorow even though he knew it was wrong.

Tommorow was going to be their secret meet up in the coffee shop.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it I will update soon after i get a review or sombody will add it to story alert or favorites just that i know sombody is reading and cares I :)**

**-juliar99**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the characters of Victorious. If I did Beck and Tori would be together from the very beginning :P **

* * *

Beck got home that evening smelling of grease and sweat from his hard day at work. As he was putting the key into the lock. Jade opened the door and kissed him. But all he could think about was Tori all the moments they shared in the past, their conversation in the coffee shop and their meeting that he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Hard day at work?" Jade asked. When she realised something was wrong.

Jade still wore the black gothic clothes she wore ten years ago but goten alot less mean, bitchy and moody ever since they all graduated from high school. Beck always wondered was it because Tori wasnt in their lives anymore. Well until today. He now remembered Jade doesn't know about Tori being back in town and that meeting he was bailing on to meet her tomorrow.

"Yeah, Jade I have some bad news. I can't go to the meeting tomorrow I have to work" Beck was a good actor so the lie wasn't to hard to pull off. Except the fact that he hated lying.

"Beck you knew I needed you at that meeting tomorrow" Jade complained.

"I know I'm sorry, but right now I'm tired and I need to take a shower I smell like grease and sweat" he said as he flipped his brown hair from his face.

He took a quick shower washing off all the dirt and smells of him. He was tired but also excited about seeing Tori tomorrow. When He quickly got out of the shower he put a clean pair of underwear on and climbed into bed nearly falling asleep in the process. He doused of in seconds.

When he woke up or at least thought so he saw Tori beside him smiling and looking at him with those big brown eyes of hers then he heard a terrible beeping noise realizing it was a dream. A dream he wanted so bad to be reality. He looked at the clock it was seven the time he normally would be getting up if he really had to work but he couldn't lay in because Jade would get suspicious. He got dressed sprayed himself with his favorite cologne. he also decided to shave because he was developing a really dark shadow. He put his coat on his took his keys and wallet and closed the door behind him. He didn't notice that Jade was standing at the bedroom door watching him she knew that he wouldn't spray himself with his cologne or care about shaving so early in the morning if he was going to work. She wasn't that dumb she knew that something was going on and she was going to find out what.

He got in the Car put the keys in the ignition and started the car as he did the radio turned on. "Its 7.30 I'm Dave and here are the news. Beck realized it was only 7.30 and yesterday he met Tori in coffee shop at 9.00. He still had an hour and a half. As he pulled out of the drive way he thought " flowers, shit should I bring flowers" he decided they were not going on a date but then again he didn't want to be rude. So parked in front of a flower shop and waited because it opened at 8.00.

It was a beautiful summers day the trees had bright green leaves and birds were chirping from those trees happy about the weather. He then remembered about the wedding which was going to happen in late August it was now Early July but he wasn't happy about getting married at all. He loved Jade, at least thats what he thought or was it actually love since he didn't want to get married to her. Confused, he got out of the car and walked up to the counter he had no idea in flowers or what they meant seeing as in this relationship if he would buy flowers for Jade they would usually end up on the floor all cut up by her sharp scissors.

Beck looked around the shop. When an older, kind lady approached him

"how can I help you" she asked

Beck realized she was the owner "I'm looking for flowers for an old friend, well actually I... used to have... a crush well..."

"you don't know how you feel do you?" she asked

"nope no idea" Beck Replied worriedly

"I have these they will probably be the ones" as she showed him the flowers

"There perfect" beck hoped Tori would like them. right there he felt like a little boy.

It was nearly nine when he reached the coffee shop. He felt like an idiot with the flowers in his hand as he walked in. She was wearing a pretty blue summer dress. Her hair straight like the time their first kiss in sikowitz's Classroom and with a big smile as the waiter brought two coffees to the table.

"Thats weird" Beck whispered as he felt his hands getting sweaty he was nervous and he knew it.

* * *

**2nd chapter up sorry so late was in the hospital for a week nothing serious. I'm back and have next 2 chapters written so will definitely update soon :) Thank you for the reviews, favourite author/story and story/author alert. If you have any ideas PM me I might use them unless I already planned something else :) **

**juliar99**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the characters of Victorious. I own the plot.**

* * *

Beck walked forward with the flowers in his sweaty hands towards Tori

Hi Beck" Tori greeted with a warm smile the smile she had when she spilled coffee on him.

"Hey I got you these" beck pointed at the flowers as he leaned forward to hug her. He could smell her perfume she still smelled like her old self. He just didn't want to move away it felt so right to be so close to her. He knew he had to so he leaned back. But it seemed she didn't want to let go either.

"they're lovely" Tori replied as they sat down. When they finally let go.

When they got talking they couldn't stop. They talked about there memories in high school, there friends and what happened to them. The topic that Beck didn't want to talk about the most was the wedding and Jade. When Tori did mention it Beck looked down at his coffee and played with his spoon in it. Tori noticed that. She then decided to leave the topic seeing how beck reacted. She didn't want to admit it to herself that she was happy that Beck felt that way about Jade and the wedding.

Tori noticed a person in the window across the street walking towards the shop. She quickly got up as Beck was in the middle of talking about his failed auditions for movies.

" where are you going?" Beck asked

" I'm so sorry" Tori replied as she ran through the door far away from the man she was covering her face.

Beck looked at the man Tori was running away from he was young. About Beck's age short hair. Brown eyes. He didn't look good. His eyes were tired like he didn't sleep for ages. He was wearing a suit that looked expensive and black shiny shoes. Beck wondered why Tori ran away from that guy.

When Beck left the coffee place he realized somthing. that Beck had no way of getting in touch with Tori it was most likely he would never see her again. But Beck was going to be determinated and come to this coffee shop every morning and hoping he would find Tori.

* * *

2 weeks Later

It had been 3 weeks since he last saw Tori as she was running away from the guy in the coffee shop. He was still going to the coffee shop each morning ordering coffee and hoping to see her. Jade was still suspicious and Beck was starting to loose hope. He decided that today was going to be the last time he went to the coffee place and if Tori wasn't there then he would move on and continue with the wedding that made him miserable inside he just didn't want to admit it to himself that he didn't love Jade.

As he left in the morning. He really hoped that she would be there. He stopped explaining himself to Jade after a week but his concious was eating him inside about not telling Jade. As he reached the coffee place he looked inside the window and looked for Tori like every morning but she wasn't there. He quickly got his coffee and left as he was leaving he took out his phone and texted Jade saying he will be there soon. He wasn't looking and spilled coffee all over someone he started apologising before he looked up.

"WOW I can't believe that this would happen again" a women said while she was laughing. Beck recognised the women's voice. It was Tori.

* * *

**here you go next chapter up. Sorry for the delay been a bit lazy lately. I'll try to update someday next week but Im not sure. Thank you for the reviews, story/author alerts and fave ****story/author. Means a lot :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the characters of Victorious. I own the plot. **

**A/N. Hope you enjoy this Chapter started straight away after receiving so many reviews to update**

** Thank you you made my day. :)**

* * *

"Tori? O my what are you doing here" Beck asked in complete shock

Tori laughed " What any normal person would be doing in a coffee shop getting coffee well actually now I'm wearing it"

"I'm so sorry let me try to get it off or at least get it washed"

"It's fine. It's not that bad, well you got me back for last time"

"yeah I guess" Beck replied smiling " I've been trying to find you I've stopped here a few times because you didn't give me your number" Beck lied not wanting to Admit that he had been here every morning instead of a few.

"why did you run away when you saw that man in the window?" was the main question on his mind from the minute he saw her today. He finally got the courage to ask and when he did Tori didn't want to answer. She just looked down and avoided the topic like Beck when she asked him about Jade. Beck knew something was up and he was going to find out what but he was going to wait untill she opens up.

"Maybe we should sit down?" Beck pointed out.

"Yeah That would be great. I have big news to tell you" Tori said all excited.

" Yeah what is it?" Beck Replied wondering what made Tori so excited.

"well I found auditions for a play two main parts and i think we both match the description perfectly. Want to give it a try? The audition is this week Saturday at 1pm. please come it would be like old times"

Beck nodded. When Becks phone vibrated he suddenly remembered the text he had send Jade before he saw Tori. He jumped up as he felt the phone.

"Im sorry, I have to take this, It's Jade" Beck excused himself. Tori felt a sharp jab in her heart. She still had the same feelings for Beck like in high school. But didn't like to think about it. Beck also wanted to Know who Kevin was and when he did find out it would end badly.

Tori decided to eavesdrop after hearing beck raise his voice.

"Im stuck in traffic"

...

"Im NOT lying Jade"

...

"I thought we were past this suspicious thing or are are we back in high school"

...

"We'll talk when I get home"

...

"I don't know Jade When" Beck said as he hung up the Phone. Beck walked back towards Tori as he was putting the phone back in his pocket. Tori realised Jade had no idea she was here with beck or was still even alive.

"Sorry It was Jade." Beck said.

"Is she still the same as I remember her?"

Beck smiled "once we graduated she became less bitchy until a while ago"

"Beck be honest she has no idea that Im here with you or that i'm even alive does she?" Tori asked uncomfortably

"well? Beck? does she or doesn't she because from the conversation you just had and the last time I looked in the mirror I'm not traffic" Tori continued upset

"Tori to be honest I've used to have a crush on you in high school and Jade knew it that's why I didn't want to tell her about you. If you want to know the whole truth I've been coming here every morning since I last saw you hoping you would be here. I will probablly regret this later but I still do have a crush on you.''

As Tori heard those words from Becks lips she felt like she was dreaming or was Beck Oliver really confessing his feelings for her "Beck... You told me the truth so now it's my turn to be honest about everything..." Tori whispered as it was the first time she was ever going to confess the truth about Kevin.

* * *

**There will probably be around 4 more chapters including an epilogue until I'm finished this story. But for people enjoying my writing I will probably start a new Bori fanfic once I'm finished this one but also take a little break because I'm going on Holidays on the 18th of July for two weeks. So I'll finish ****Secret meet ups in the coffee shop until the 18th :) **

**(sooo sorry for the rant)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the characters of Victorious. I own the plot. **

* * *

"Beck you know when I ran away from that guy a few week back. He's... Well he's not..." was all Tori managed to stutter before bursting into tears.

"Tori..." Beck whispered as he hugged her. he could feel her sobbing into his t-shirt.

"Beck I have to.. tell you the truth. You need to know." Tori said inbetween her gasps for air.

"Tori you don't need anything. when your ready you can tell me but not right now through sobbing. There's a park near by lets go and you can tell me if you still want to."

Beck escorted Tori through the tables and to the doors. It was a nice warm day the sun was shinning as they were walking in the park. They sat down on the bench with a view on a duck pond

"Thanks Beck" Tori said feeling slightly better then a few minutes ago.

"For what?" Beck replied with a goofy smile on his face. As he realised a few moments ago he told Tori how he felt about her.

"For being there for me no matter what even in high school and to be honest I liked you in high school too." Tori lied she knew she still had really strong feelings for Beck even that it was 10 years ago.

"That's why you need to know the the truth but please don't do anything stupid after I'll tell you this O.K.A.Y Beck?"

"I promise" Beck Replied as he was getting ready what scary thing happened to Tori to make her so upset when talking about it.

"Remember when I told You about the guy I married after collage and that he cheated on me. I lied the truth is at the begining when I met him. He was a real gentleman brought flowers. Opened doors. All of that crap But as soon as we got married. Things got diffrent he became aggresive he would hit me. Hurt me for no reason at all. My whole body was bruised and he once went as far as slamming my head... with a cubord door" Tori flinched at the memory

"... I couldn't face it any more and decided to run away. Packed my bags. Emptied out the credit cards. And ran away as far as I could go. I ended up here a few weeks later bummped into you. but the truth is that Kevin is deteminated he wouldn't stop until he finds me and when he does'' "I'm scared Beck" Tori whispered

Beck didn't say a word he just looked at her he knew the truth he knew he wanted it but he didn't like it. He wanted to fing him and hurt him the way he hurt Tori for those years. "Tori I promised you something I can't keep I'm going to find him and when I do It's not going to be pretty. You didn't deseve all that pain"

"Beck please don't do anything you might regret you have Jade to think about" Tori pleaded as shee looked in becks eyes. She wanted to kiss him as badly as he wanted to kiss her. Tori moved forward Beck copied her there lips touched and when they did there kiss was full of passion. he passion they had for each other since High school which was ready to explode.

* * *

**I am so mad at myself for getting so many ideas when writting this chapter something tells me that this story will have more chapters then I planned for :P**

**Thank You so much for the reviews, favourite author/story and story/author alert. It feels amazing to be getting such a possitive feedback. so once again Thank-You :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the characters of Victorious. I own the plot**

* * *

She stared in his brown eyes. She knew she was doing the wrong thing. Beck engaged to Jade and they were getting married. While she was running away from a husband that was trying to hurt her. She loved Beck deeply but he was with Jade and probably had problems of his own and was not in the need for anymore. So Tori did what she thought was the best thing at the time. She got up and ran as fast and as far as she could. She could hear Beck shouting behind her but she didn't dare to look back. She had problems and feeling she had to resolve but couldn't involve Beck it was just not fair to him.

Beck couldn't believe that he let Tori go again. Why didn't he run after her. Why was life so complicated. He wasn't sure what to do next he go back home and act like nothing happened. But something did happen he just kissed Tori and he wouldn't have done that if he really would love Jade. Would he? Beck's heart was torn he knew Jade deserved someone better then him but there was something that made him not want to leave Jade. The question was what. With those problems in his head he decided to go home. Where he expected furious Jade will be waiting with questions. He was walking up the stairs towards the door ready face Jade. Before he could reach the door handle the doors opened and in them stood Jade. Strangely she had a smile on her face.

"Hi" Beck said amazed. He was expecting to see Jade angry but she was smiling .

"Hi" Jade replied still smiling.

"Why are you so happy the last time we spoke you were mad." Beck continued confused.

"Well after our stupid argument guess who called me saying he would play at the wedding?" You could see the excitement in Jade's eyes and right then Beck remembered why he didn't want to leave Jade it wasn't the fact that he still loved her. He just couldn't stand to see her without that spark in her eyes.

"Who?" Beck asked.

"Andre"

"That's great." He couldn't believe that Andre agreed to play at the wedding. He was famous didn't he have better things to do.

What was he going to tell Jade now that she was so happy. He couldn't just ruin it for her. Beck guessed it was just going to have to wait. And on Saturday he was going to talk to Tori about what happened between them.

* * *

**here you go another chapter this one was really tough to write thats why it's short now that I have an Idea in my head I'll probably update today or tommorow it depends on the lenght of the chapter.**

**-juliar99**

**P.S. This was not my best chapter. Sorry :/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the characters of Victorious. If I did This would definitly happen :P The play is my own. I got the names from Before Sunrise.**

* * *

Beck found the information about the play online along with the address for auditition and the sample of the script. Beck had been rehersing all week long. One day Jade found the script laying around on the table. She decided to suprise Beck at the audition and cheer him on.

It was Saturday noon. Beck was going over his lines in the car. It was an hour till the audition. Beck got up and walked through the door of an old theater. He took a sheet and pen from a stack of forms laying on the table. Filled it out and walked towards the lady at the registration desk. There he got a number. 7. "Lucky Number" the woman at the stand stated. Beck smiled. He sat down waiting for his number. The room was getting more crowded by the minute but Tori was still nowhere to be seen. After what seemed like hours he heard his number being called out.

"Number seven and one hundred and seven come with me" Beck stood up and walked towards the audition room. He looked to the left to see who he was going to be auditioning with and there she was, Tori. Beck couldn't help but grinning at the thought of them auditoning together. "Guess the number seven was lucky." Beck thought to himself. They were walking behind the curtains up the stairs towards the stage.

"Beck Oliver and Tori Vega I suppose" The man sitting at the desk with a sheet and camera by his side, asked.

"Jade was sitting at the back of the theather with her mouth wide opened. "VEGA" She hissed.

" Yes" "Yep" Both of them replied to the man.

" Hi Im Jasper. Lets start with youse reading the scene between Jesse and Celine on page 12. OK and action" Jasper said as he pressed the button on the camera to start recording.

_Jesse (Beck) : I love you as deep as the deepest ocean. You stole my heart from the moment we met._

_Celine (Tori) : __But you and I both know this can't last. We both live live in diffrent world that were never suppost to meet._

___Jesse (Beck) : But we could always try._

___Celine (Tori) : I guess we could. Couldn't we._

End of scene

Jade was boiling with anger at the back of the theater. Even from the back she could see that they weren't acting. They really felt that way for each other. Jade had to come up with a plan quick before she lost beck for good. she got up quickly and left slamming the door behind her

Beck was still staring at Tori as she was too. Then they heard something to bring them back to reality" That was amazing definitly the best I saw today. I'll be glad if we get back to you." Jasper commented.

There was a grin on both of there faces as they left the stage. "O my god we did it" Tori Yelled as she jumped up and threw herself for a hug at Beck. It felt right just right.

* * *

**Hehe Two Chapters In one day and It's Not even noon I can honestly say I'm VICTORiOUS. Hehe get it. Sorry to much sugar :P**

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I'ts one of my favorite ones to write (I think) Thank You soo soo much for the review, favorites, and alerts you're the best guys :)**

**Juliar99**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns the characters of Victorious. I own the plot. **

**:) Enjoy **

* * *

"We should Grab Coffee and talk about what happened." Beck offered after they both let go.

"Beck there's nothing to talk about that kiss was a mistake. Your getting married any day and I have problems of my own. There will be nothing between us can't you understand that?"

"Tori I don't want to marry Jade I want to be with you I know that." Beck confessed .

"Stop, Your not serious."Tori said trying to make Beck deny his feelings for her. " Beck when are you getting married exactly?" Tori questioned.

Beck counted in his head. "In two weeks to be exact."

"If you really didn't love Jade you would've cancelled the wedding already. Wouldn't you" Tori Questioned.

"Tori can we just go get coffee?" Beck asked

"I guess we can but please don't try anything I can't do this to Jade"

* * *

_**Meanwhile At the Oliver and West household**_

Jade was flicking through old High school yearbooks she found in them old photos of Tori she suddenly took a pair of sccisors and jammed them into the page and yelling " Screw you Vega Coming back here, And being all over Beck!" Then she had an idea she opened the laptop and she typed in Tori Vega in the search engine.

She found her splash face page and looked through it she had an email address. Jade copied the Invitation for her and Becks wedding and sent it to her along with writing.

_Dear Tori,_

_Today I went to surprise Beck at the audition and when I did imagine my surprise when I saw you up there too. When I didn't even know your back in town. Since your so close with Beck It will be rude not to ask you to be my bridesmaid. What Do you say?_

_Jade. _

As Jade was writing this there was a crooked smile on her face. She wanted to add "I hate your guts" before signing off but descided not to incase Beck saw the message. She knew that even that Tori might not be her bridesmaid she will most defiantly feel something when she reads this and that was enough for Jade. After Jade pressed the "SEND" Button. She closed the laptop and headed towards first making sure that the Yearbook with Tori's Face jabbed was put back in was going to a restaurant to meet up with Andre about the Music for the wedding.

* * *

When Jade sent the message. Tori's phone vibrated with the message popping up on her screen. "Sorry" Tori excused herself as she checked the phone. After reading the message she felt sick Jade knew about her.

"Beck, Jade just sent me this" as she handed him the phone. As he was reading the text every next word made him tens up even more after reading the text fully he tense was as a cat in a dog pound. "The question on his mind was how did Jade know about the audition?" He had to go home and talk to her. But get Tori's number first. "Tori I need to go straighten things out with Jade about this text. But please give me your number because This searching and hoping you'll show up at places is really tiring"

"Well I find It quite amusing" Tori said smiling as she handed him a card with 10 digits on it.

* * *

**Another Chapter up and I realised that I LOVE writing as Jade it's so much fun being evil :P**

**I was reading some Bori fanfics and I find it pretty annoying that people wouln't update unless they get some amount of reviews. If you love what you do you shouldn't care how many you get but the quality of them and along with just enjoying writing the plot ( Sorry for the rant I just wanted to share that with you)**

**juliar99**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I am soooo... Sorry. I'm sorry for taking this long to update. But something happened that is very upsetting for me to talk about. My dad by an accident found one of my stories the told me that my writing was shit that I should give up cause I wasn't good at it and that i should Do something that doesnt waste my time. And for the past two weeks that I have gotten back from camp I felt shit and was planning to not continue the story until today. I decided I was really being unfair to you guys who actually enjoy my writing._**

* * *

Beck was walking around the apartment wondering what he will say to Jade while she was at a fancy resturant waiting for Andre to show up. It was 2.15 and they were suppose to meet up at 2.00 Jade was geting more furious by the minute she was furious anyways because of what happened earlier on. "No one stud up Jade West." she thought to herself.

Suddenly Andre walked up to her with a smile on his face a smile which put her in a less gloomy and pissed mood then she was in. He was completely diffrent then Jade remembered him and not to mention Jade always had a feeling for Andre that confused her it was something she never felt for Beck.

"Hey sorry I'm late the recording sesion was dragging on forever." Andre said as he put his leather jacket at the back of the chair. Then he looked at Jade. After writing that song together in High School he never really got over Jade. And now she was more beautiful then ever.

"Hey, no problem" Replied Jade giving him a smile and acctualy meaning it.

"Congrats on getting married and all" Andre Congradulated but not really being happy about it at all. Andre always thought that Jade was too good for Beck.

"yeah... thanks." Jade replied with a stutter like she was about to cry. It was toJared to keep her emotions hidden with Andre.

"Jade what's wrong you can't fool me. I know you too well.'' Andre stated "So spill."

"Well you know things aren't going well for me and Beck. Today I followed him to this audition for a play and he was on stage with Vega performing a romantic scene you could see the romance from all the way at the back." Jade confessed it was amazing the way she could open up to Andre.

"Vega as in Tori?" Andre asked excitedly realising he hadn't seen his friend since graduation 10 years ago. Seeing as Andre reacted Jade couldn't stand it and suddenly exploded.

" You know what" Jade said with a raised voice. "Go join the fuckin we love Tori Vega parade with Beck since Your also in love with her. I'm out" Jade said as she grabbed her bag and left. Andre took his coat and ran after her.

"Damn girl you got to calm down. Why are you so jealous of Tori all of a sudden." Andre questioned as he caught up with Jade. "I thought you were strong and independent for that matter not needing someones approve for that matter" " People change Andre I'm just tired of being number 2 compared to Vega"

"Jade your never number 2 for me." Andre replied as he kissed her softly on the lips which she returned. She finally realized what feeling she had for Andre she loved him. She loved his voice, his laugh, his smile and she loved him.

But then reality hit her she was engagded to Beck. " this was so wrong and she was so fucked up " Jade thought. "she was going to be better then Slut Vega. She obviously didn't love Beck enough to stop herself from kissing Andre and Beck probably was fucking with Vega around the every corner. not even bothered telling her that Vega was alive."

So she was going to be the man and do the right think break off the wedding and then their relationship. What she was going to do after she had no idea.

* * *

Tada another chapter. I have some news I have a new bori video that I made if you could please watch it :)

watch?v=hZti7mShoas&feature=


End file.
